


Long Live The "Queen"

by Adelid89



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy as Guinevere, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelid89/pseuds/Adelid89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V-Day was over, Harry fucking Hart is NOT dead and was appointed as the new Arthur of Kingsman, Roxy is kicking arse wonderfully as Lancelot, Merlin is struggling to calm himself down right in front of his colleagues because...... Really? Despite all the code names still available, (he was so sure that he will take the position as Galahad) Eggsy was given the title "Queen" and code named "Guinevere"?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live The "Queen"

Soft morning light creeps up on Eggsy's, no, THEIR, king-sized bed as he continues to slumber; unaware of the sun's rays continue to glow brighter by the minute. His face scrunches up, head turns away and burrowed deep underneath the soft, warm and comfortable blanket to avoid the sun's intense staring.

 

But, as the day is not in Eggsy's favor, his phone's alarm went off just as he's about to delve into Hypnos' embrace once again. Grumbling and moaning at the annoying sound of his alarm, the young Kingsman reluctantly throws off the blanket to his now empty left side where his lover had slept, Eggsy stares sleepily at the empty spot; his left hand starts to caress the now cold white sheets by its own will, smiling softly while doing it at the same time.

Argh! Shit! The alarm!'  His face suddenly turn sour as he turns, glaring at his phone continues ringing that annoying beeping sound. Grabbing it and he may or may not hold his phone too hard; swiping angrily to be rid of that damn beeping sound. Sighing softly when it's over, Eggsy slowly got up and walk sluggishly to the bathroom to relieve himself. After doing his business, he opens his bedroom door and saw his pug, JB, already waiting patiently in front of his master's door; tongue lolling out from his mouth while wagging his curly tail; happy to see Eggsy finally awake.

 

Truly, this must be a dream... A very fucking mental, insane, out-of-this-world dream. It has been almost a year, after that crazy shit Valentine had pulled, causing the world to go into chaos, Kingsman agents working non-stop around the clock "cleaning" up the mess the evil mastermind had left, leaving no traces of bloodshed, destroyed properties, missing individuals, Valentine's henchmen and so on. Fortunately or unfortunately, depends on which point of view you're referring to, Valentine failed to kill Harry Hart. A miracle itself as only 5% around the world survived gunshot wounds to the head. Eggsy couldn't deny the immense relief he felt when he heard the news, Merlin knew the stubborn young lad well enough to stop him from going and retrieve the fallen Galahad back to headquarters. But of course, he knew he had to send Lancelot with the lad for emotional support. Eggsy tried to hold back his tears and fears of not making it in time and save his mentor, using his right hand to cover his mouth just so he wouldn't start letting out embarrassing noises, eyes already turning red behind his Kingsman glasses; sitting in one of the leather seats of their fastest jet planes, thinking and worrying of "What-ifs" happening in the back of his mind. And Roxy... Oh, sweet, sweet Roxy! She already knew! As she rises up from her leather seat, walks over to him and wrap her arms around him, "It's OK to cry... Just let it all out. There's nothing wrong with a Gentleman crying his heart out, yeah? I'm here for you." she whispers in his ear, at the same time rubbing his back with her hands in a soothing way, causing Eggsy to burst into tears, while Merlin was flying the jet, sitting quietly at the front trying to focus on their destination set to Kentucky, hearing the lad's sobbing was just heartbreaking. 

Retrieving Harry was easy, but nursing him back to health was another thing entirely. They got the best doctors in the business, but that doesn't mean they can fully heal him in an instant. A month had passed, Harry Hart finally, FINALLY stirs from his long uneventful sleep to meet the most beautiful eyes that belongs to Eggsy Unwin.

Thinking all that, Eggsy draws a huge breath before sliding down the stairs' handle like a playful little boy; his pug follows him quickly by hopping down the stairs, oh shit... he forgot to take a bath just now. Aww, to hell with it! The mission from last night must have taken a toll on him. Reminiscing on what he did when he got back at around 3am were a blur, he didn't even remember how he managed to wear one of Harry's sleeping robes to be honest!

As usual, Eggsy lean against the wall with JB sitting on his hind legs watching Harry wearing his midnight blue white-striped apron, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a grey double-breasted check Kingsman suit draped on top of a wooden chair as his lover skillfully cooking delicious breakfast for the both of them. It has been a common routine for them since they started having this romantic relationship. Michelle Unwin was half-surprised, half-expecting Eggsy to have Harry Hart as his colleague/mentor, but never in a million years expecting her own son dating a man twice his age! But in the end, with a reluctant heart, she accepted their relationship.

"Standing there staring at me cooking your breakfast won't make your stomach full, Eggsy," Harry said without even turning his head from where Eggsy is standing. Blinking a few times to clear his mind, the young agent takes his seat at the kitchen table waiting anxiously for his favorite "Harry Hart's Special Breakfast".

"With a handsome bloke like you, nuffin' coulda compare a view quite like dis'."

"Thank you. And after you've finish with your breakfast, be sure to take a bath before leaving for work."

Eggsy just smiles at his partner as Harry places the bacons, eggs and sausages onto two empty plates, after that, grabs two little bowls of salad on the side of their plates. Bon appetite! Cutting a small piece of bacon to feed JB right underneath the table, the pug happily gobbles up the meat from his owner's fingers.

"Eggsy, love, how much do you know about Queen Guinevere's story?"

He raises his head to look at his lover, confused by the sudden question, but answer it anyways. He shrugged, "All ah' know is tha' Guin never really has a true story. Some say she's an adulteress, some say she's smart and kind, fierce in the battlefield; she's da' wife ta King Arthur, but she's also da' lover of Lance. They never specifically said how she is as a person, just... Made up stories as history goes on." Harry waits until his young lover finishes answering and questions him again, "In your opinion, what do you think of her as a person?"

Silence stretched across the kitchen as the sounds of utensils clattering against ceramic plates can be heard. Harry doubts this conversation is over; looking at Eggsy now eating at a much slower pace, means that his mind is working profusely on finding a suitable answer. Then, Eggsy raises his head, looking at Harry straight in the eyes, said "I dunno, honestly. But one thing's fer sure about her."

"What is it then?"

Eggsy's lips turns into a cheeky smirk, "She has knights wrapped around her fingers."

**Author's Note:**

> This is irony to the max, when I saw a post on Tumblr commented if Eggsy was given the code name Guinevere... For those who knows what's going on between Lance & Guin, also her relationship with King Arthur in the Arthurian Legend. I know I had to write something about this! And also my first Kingsman fic I wrote on Archive Of Our Own! I support #EggsyasGuinevere! <3 Because he's still awesome & kick-arse even with that code name~


End file.
